This invention relates to an electric rotating machine and especially to an electric motor.
Coils of distributed winding and concentrated winding are well known as they are used as stator coils for electric rotating machines. For example, JP-A-6-165422 discloses the twin three-phase coil system comprising the first three-phase coil groups wound around the teeth of the stator core in the short pitch lap winding and connected with one another in the three-phase connection and the second three-phase coil groups wound around the teeth of the stator core in the short pitch lap winding and connected with one another in the same three-phase connection, the first three-phase coil groups being staggered by 60 electrical degrees from the second three-phase coil groups.